The Rise and Fall of the Moon and Sun
by MysteryWolf
Summary: Two bands arrive to Fork, Washington to perform their. There arrive will turn the life of two peoples lives upside down and they wouldn't have it any other way. Rated M for cursing, blood, and possible lemon scenes. LeahXOC ?XOC
1. Prologue

The Rise and Fall of the Moon and Sun

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, just my OC characters

Yo, what's up readers, this is MW bring you my first try at making a Twilight fanfiction story, so fans of twilight and the fanfiction stories go easy on me with the feedback. This story will be continuing a week after the events of Eclipse and a month before Breaking Dawn. For the most part of the story will center around Leah since she is one of my main characters in the story right next to my OC characters.

"Talk"

'_Is this guy serious'_

"**Wof"**

'_**Yeah that scared him look at that he's running'**_

Prologue: Spacing out or reminiscing

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in what appears to be a small village. With the beauty came children playing in the streets, adults selling merchandise, and carriages riding though. But all of that changed in an instant, with a loud battle cry that came from outside the village. Then out of the tree line came a large number of pale face settlers charging at the gates of the village with nothing but there hands. The warriors of the village stand ready to face this threat, and with a sharp but strong roar they charged forward to intercept their unknown enemies before they reached the village gates. But alas they were not prepared for the power of their enemies. It was a complete and total massacre, the warriors of the village were killed instantly, not ready for the inhuman strength of their enemies and without anyone else to defend the village, the once beautiful and peaceful village was now filled with cries of terror, skin and bones being ripped apart. In the middle of the slaughter a loud un-human roar rips through the air and everything went silent.

"Yo, Conner, it's almost time for use to go up. Wait a minute you have That 'I'm spacing out look' on your face you really need to quit doing that so much man, you know it's not good for you…I think?"

"Huh, okay Leo, I got you man, I'll be ready in a few just give me a minute."

"Okay, just get ready quickly-"

"Alright alright already, just get out so I can change."


	2. Ch 1 Before the Concert part 1

The Rise and Fall of the Moon and Sun

Discloser: I say again do not own Twilight, I just own my OC characters.

What's up readers, this is yours truly MW bring all of you the first chapter of my story. I have a feeling that will be asked a lot of questions after you the reader have read this chapter, and I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities.

Chapter 1: Before the Concert part 1

(Leah POV)

"LLEEAAHH!" Shouted the voice of my soon to be dead little brother, who rudely interrupted me of my Saturday sleep…wait Saturday! I am so going to destroy that brat. I put up the most evil glare I could muster well I was still half asleep. This seemed to work, because when Seth opened my door, without knocking I might add, he flinched instantly and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Brat, what is so important that you had to interrupt me from my weekend sleep?" I asked angrily at him.

"He he, sorry about that sis, but this is so important that you must know!" he shouted again in excitement.

'_I'll be the judge of that.' _I instantly though before I start to talk "Well just tell me already so I can go back to sleep, because if you forgot that tonight is my turn to patrol so I will need all the sleep I can get." And from the way his expression changed I sighed tiredly, knowing that he did.

"Oh while I'll make this quick then, there is a concert happening at my school on Monday. Everyone in the town is welcome to come and it only cost ten dollars for people outside of the school!" He shouted with excitement again.

All he received was me giving him my best deadpan look ever, which instantly made him frown, I might add.

"So, let me get this straight you, yes you rudely interrupted me of my sleep to tell me that there is going to be a concert at your school. And why per say did you think that it was so important to tell me this." I was so angry that I started to shake a little, which freaked him out badly.

"I'm sorry sis I thought you would be excited, I mean out favorite band will be there, (that got my attention instantly) the packs going and the Cullens will be their also!" Said/shouted my now smiling brother, after noticing he got my attention.

"Which one of my favorite bands will be there?" I asked eagerly to hear the answer from my brother how was now cheesing like crazy.

"Oh I don't know, does the name Rising of the Moon ring a bel-"

I interrupted him with the most fan girlish scream I can muster, without waking our mother up, which made him cringe from it.

"What a minute what did you mean when you said our favorite bands will be there?"

"Oh yeah I forgot," "Which you do a lot" "Well I never. Anyways the band called Falling of the Sun will be there also, so yeah I'm hyped for the concert." He is so excited was actually bouncing in place well he was telling me this.

"Well I wished you have told me this earlier this week so I could have got the money for the ticket."

"Don't worry about that sis I got you a ticket for it." He say proudly and for some reason stand with is fist on his sides, like a super hero. Wow I almost forgot how lame he is.

"What seriously bro, oh I love you so much I could just kiss you right know!"

"Please don't." he said after jumped back to get away from me, which I laugh at him about, before I thought hit me.

"Wait a minute, what about you; did you buy more than one ticket?"

"No way, since I go to the school I can go to the concert for free so I brought the ticket just in case you wanted to go to the concert."

"Thanks bro that means a lot to me, but now that's over with, drop the ticket on my dresser and get the hell out so I can get some sleep, please and thank you." I said well pushing him out of my room, of course after he dropped the ticket on my dresser.

"Welcome sis!" he said before I shut the door.

To Be Continued


End file.
